


Jim the genie

by Livesinbooks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Genies, Jim is a genie, M/M, Probably just fluff, Supernatural Elements, genie in a bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: Jim is a genie in a bottle and has to make people's wishes come true. His life is the same, day after day until someone special finds his bottle.





	Jim the genie

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last stories are such a fail I started this one yay! I hope I get some feedback that motivates me to continue because I kinda like this idea  
> English isn't my first language, but I'm trying my best.  
> If you find any grave mistakes don't hesitate to correct me though

Jim's a genie, and yes, he's really named Jim. No genie is called genie, just like no manager is called manager.  


So Jim is a genie and of course, he lives in a bottle, a scotch bottle to be precise. You think this is a joke? Oh, it isn't, after all, even genies have to keep up with the times.  


Jim likes his bottle, especially since a little boy used one of his three wishes to get him a television and X-Box in there, so it's not as boring as in the last few centuries. Back then he just had his books. Now don't get me wrong, Jim loves his books, but after hundreds of years even his favorite ones became boring.  


How did our genie got his books, you're asking? Well, most people are very kind and use him one of their wishes to help Jim, like getting him something to entertain himself. However, so far nobody even thought about setting him free. But Jim understands them. After all, the thought of a genie is amazing, isn't it? Because who knows, maybe you'll find the bottle again after a while and get three new wishes! So who would be so selfless to waste one of their wishes for this?  


But our genie doesn't complain, he's a gentle soul and accepted his fate long ago. He even likes his job most of the time, it's fascinating to see what the people wish for. Sometimes though he has to help horrible people and it makes him sick. Jim doesn't want to think about all the wars he had to cause, all the people he had to hurt.  


Right now the blond man is lying in his bed, reading a comic book a little girl gave him a few weeks ago. He hadn't been picked up by someone since then. He's interrupted when his bottle starts shaking. Great, some idiot seems to be trying to drink from it again. Only because his home looks like a new and not yet opened scotch bottle, people should be more careful.  


Jim misses his oil lamp. He gets up and puts the comic aside. Then he closes his eyes to exit the bottle and greet his new 'customer'.

 

"What the hell?"

"Watch your language, idiot. I should be the one swearing, you were the one shaking my home."

The man stares at him with green eyes and Jim takes the bottle from him, just in case. He doesn't want it to get broken.

"Your home?", the man asks, apparently really confused.

"Yes, sorry, I should explain. I'm Jim, I'm the genie of this bottle and therefore live in there, obviously. You now got three wishes, just tell me what these are and I'm going to make them come true."

The man in front of him scratches his chin. "Are you serious or am I drunk even though I didn't drink anything today?"

Jim rolls his eyes. "No idea if you're drunk, but I'm serious, yes."  
He doesn't tell him to hurry up, he likes having time to look around. They're in a park, next to a bench. The little girl, his last customer, must have placed the bottle next to it. The sun is shining and he can hear children playing and laughing somewhere nearby.

"So, what's your name? I already told you mine," Jim eventually asks after a few minutes of silence.

The man looks at him frowning. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy," he then replies.

Jim smiles. "Okay, Leonard, what is your biggest wish?"

Leonard looks at something behind the genie. "I don't need your magic."

Jim stares at him. "What?", he asks perplexed. That has never happened before.  
"So... Do you just want me to leave or can I have the wishes?"

"No, wait," the man mutters distractedly. Then he seems to have spotted something and raises his hand, waving. "Jo, darlin', could you come here for a moment?"

Jim frowns but doesn't turn around. He'd wait to see who he is talking to. After a few moments, a little girl with the same brown hair as Leonard runs towards them.

"Who's that, daddy?", she asks. She can't be older than seven.

"That's Jim, he can do magic."

"Like a wizard?"

Jim sighs. Most children call him a wizard and he stopped trying to correct them.  
"Yes, like a wizard," he therefore agrees.

"He will make three of your wishes come true."

Now Jim understands and smiles. Leonard gives his daughter his wishes. The genie's heart melts. The girl who's apparently called Jo looks at Jim with wide eyes. 

"Really? I can wish for anything?"

He nods. "Of course."

She nods with a smile and turns to her father. "Can I think about it first?"

"Sure, darlin', take your time." So Jo runs back to where she's probably been playing with friends and Leonard sits down on the bench.  
"I hope it's okay that you're here for a while now."

Jim grins. "Sure, after all, I got nice company."

The man scoffs. "I'm not as nice as I seem, believe me. And you still have to prove to me that you are what you say you are. I saw you coming out of that bottle, but that doesn't prove anything."

The genie only grins wider. "Sure."


End file.
